


When you're not here

by HisDream



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #death #grave #idk #grieving #bananafish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDream/pseuds/HisDream
Summary: Eiji's acquaintance runs into him at the cemetery.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 7





	When you're not here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is shit lol

"Okumara-San!" Eiji, now four more decades old, moved his head to find his co-worker's daughter. "Mai-chan? How'd you find me here?" He asked the tall petite black haired girl. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before she opened her mouth to speak, "I was walking by, when I saw you here. I didn't know you were in Boston!" She said. "You could've told me. I would have invited you over! My mum's dying to see you again." 

Eiji, barely paying attention to what she was saying, nodded briefly before gazing up at the cloudy sky. She looked at the gravestone he was sitting against. 

"Who's grave is that?" The girl blurted out before she had the chance to think, when she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Okumara-San! I wasn't thinking and-" 

"...it's alright, Mai-chan." He said. She looked into his dark brown eyes, when she noticed the longing in them. Guilt, sadness, all kinds of emotions were swirling in his dark eyes. Mai almost thought he wasn't going to say anything when he spoke in a voice so soft she almost didn't catch it. 

"It is the grave of my best friend." 

"Oh...I'm sorry, Okumara-San." Mai whispered. 

Eiji smiled up at her. 

"Would you like to hear about him?" 

"If you'd like to." She answered, sitting down next to him. 

"He was a very nice man. He was such a great man....a man who didn't deserve any of the bullshit the world threw at him. He dealt with alot of bad people, yet he was so strong he managed to not completely break. He is the greatest friend I've ever had." 

"Was he someone you loved?" 

Eiji went silent at her question, when a very fond smile tugged the corners of his mouth. He looked up at the cloudy sky, as a blue bird flew past it, his eyes shining with what Mai thought was melancholy. 

"If I could, I would have died with him. But that would mean everything he did to protect me would go to waste." 

"...You really seem to love him." 

"Of course." He said as he stood up and groaned, his old legs weren't doing him justice. His eyes didn't leave the sky for even a moment. "My soul is always with him." 

Mai watched the 48 year old man in awe. Was it really possible to love someone as much as Eiji loved this person? 

"Is he 'Friend A'?" She asked. Eiji had dedicated his entire photography book to a breathtaking blonde boy with jade green eyes, who he rarely ever talked about. But she could see it, there was not one moment where he wasn't thinking about this man. 

He only nodded as Mai stood up as well. "I'll get going now, thanks for now. I'll invite you to tea later, Okumara-San!" She waved. 

Eiji waved back before he ran a hand through his hair. He cut it a few years back. He smiled at the memory of the seventeen year old boy who pouted at him making fun of pumpkins. Who laughed at his terrible english. Who protected him with his life. 

"...You finally learnt how to fly, Aslan." 


End file.
